Grossology Is Gross, But True Love Is Never Gross
by MWolfL
Summary: It's the year after the series, and Ty still hasn't told Naomi his feelings for her. After being convinced by Abby though, he gives in, but still worries about Naomi not returning his feelings. Will she return his feelings? TyXNaomi
1. Fear and Love

A.N. I couldn't find that many TyXNaomi stories, so I wrote one of my own. This is supposed to be like a series finale, or at least what might happened if the founders are going to do a third season and a finale instead of ending the series without any closure. I hate that.

It was now around a year after the series had ended, specifically Valentine's Day. Ty and Abby were at school and Ty was wondering whether to give his Valentine card for Naomi anonymously or directly.

"I would like to see her reaction to my card, yet I'm scared that she'll turn me down." Ty aid to Abby as they walked to their next class.

"Oh for...look, if it's such a big deal how about I deliver your card for you?" Abby suggested, a little annoyed.

Abby was annoyed because it had been around two years since Ty started liking Naomi and he still hadn't been able to admit his feelings to her. Not only that, but Abby didn't understand how Ty couldn't see how much Naomi liked him. After all Naomi did do most of the asking when it came to hanging out, and she said yes when Ty first asked her out last year.

"No, I don't want Naomi to think of me as a coward." Ty shook his head.

"Well you are acting like one." Abby retorted with a 'sisterly-tease' sort of smile.

"That's not the-hey!" Ty protested. "Abby this is not a good subject for any sibling teasing."

"Sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes." Abby smiled, a little apologetic.

"Well can you please help yourself this time." Ty pleaded. "I'm having a hard enough time as it is without any of your comments."

Abby stopped walking when she saw in Ty's eyes how nervous he really was. Ty stopped too, wondering why she stopped.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Abby said sincerely, sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder.

That was when she could feel Ty's heart pounding fast, he really was scared. She looked at him, stunned, and Ty sighed.

"I know, I'm almost petrified here." Ty hung his head.

"Okay, sisterly-teasing aside here, why?" Abby asked gently. "I know I've said some insults to you before, but I never meant any of them. You're a great guy Ty, you're smart, kind, and you can be generous and selfless at times."

"I know, I know, but what if Naomi doesn't see me that way romance-wise? What if she only sees me as a friend?" Ty sighed. "If she ever...*sigh*...Abby, I may be going way out on a limb, but...I believe Naomi's the one for me."

"Really?" Abby stared at him.

"Yes, I know my feelings for her aren't a crush." Ty started to look sad. "The other boys' feelings for Paige are crushes, but Naomi...she's special. She's so kind and gentle and, to me, she's more beautiful than Paige could ever hope to be."

"Considering that female sumo wrestlers are more beautiful than Paige could ever hope to be..." Abby smirked.

"Abby I know you can never resist putting down Paige but not now." Ty interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"As I was trying to say earlier, the truth is..." Ty stopped, what he was about to say was big secret, he never even wrote it down in a diary...well if he had one he wouldn't have wrote his secret down in it. "The truth is if she ever turned me down my heart would break."

"What?" Abby gasped; she knew Ty had strong feelings for Naomi but she had no idea that they were **that **strong. "Wait, do you mean metaphorically or literally?"

"**Definitely** metaphorically, but I also believe that it would happen literally." Ty said, looking sadder.

"But...doesn't a literal broken heart cause...?" Abby started to look sad too.

"Death." Ty nodded. "You see it isn't just the rejection I'm scared of, it's also the risk of leaving you and our parents and Grossology."

"Oh Ty...I had no idea." Abby hugged him. "You really love her that much?"

Ty nodded, trying to keep from crying.

"Then I'll do what I can to help." Abby smiled.

Ty smiled back.

"Thanks Abby."

"Oh, uh, I think **now **is a good time to tell her." Abby hinted.

"Why?" Ty frowned confused.

"Hi Ty, Abby." Naomi smiled from behind Ty.

Ty jumped around with a startled cry.

"Oh, sorry Ty I didn't mean to scare you." Naomi said apologetically.

"You...didn't...I..." Ty gasped, catching his breath. "It's just that, you've really developed a talent for being light on your feet." Ty smiled, starting to gain a little confidence. "You're definitely a natural dancer, it's just too bad I haven't been able to see you perform."

"Thanks Ty, that's really sweet." Naomi smiled before looking serious. "Listen, Ty, I've been thinking lately and...we need to talk."

Ty froze, feeling as if someone slightly stabbed his heart.

"Wh-what about?" Ty asked, losing what little confidence he had.

The bell rang.

"I'll tell you after school, how about we meet at the third bench from the entrance to the park?" Naomi suggested.

"Okay...see you there after school." Ty nodded.

All three of them then rushed for class. During class, Ty couldn't stop worrying about what Naomi wanted to talk to him about, but he managed to hide his feelings. He didn't fool Abby though.

After class, Ty stopped trying to hide his feelings and ended up looking miserable. Abby caught up with him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ty, I know you're worried about what Naomi wants to talk to you about but you have to meet her." Abby said.

"I know, I already promised." Ty groaned. "It's just...I didn't think I was going to die this soon..."

"Ty, stop it." Abby frowned sternly. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, and it might not even be what you think it is."

Her Grossometer buzzed.

"What is it Lab Rat?" Abby answered, opening her Grossometer.

"Lance Boil is invading the streets with this crazy looking machine." Lab Rat said, his rat Hermes on his shoulder as usual. "He hasn't hit anyone yet so I'm not sure what it does."

"Okay I'll be right there." Abby nodded.

"Whoa, wait, 'I'?" Lab Rat said, confused. "What happened to 'we'?"

"Ty's gonna be busy for a while." Abby explained.

"'Busy'? What could be so important that..." Lab Rat protested.

"Naomi wants to talk to me." Ty answered sadly.

"Ohhh...oh, major step here..." Lab Rat winked.

"Yeah if you count death as a major step in..."

"Ty!" Abby interrupted sternly. "Stop that!"

"'Death'?" Lab Rat gasped, shocked.

"Ty's...more in love with Naomi than we originally thought." Abby explained. "He believes that if she rejects him then his heart will break literally."

"Oh dear..." Lab Rat frowned. "Well Ty stressing over the matter can't be good for your heart either."

"True..." Ty sighed.

"Okay, Abby you go ahead and stop Boil. Ty...relax, I'm sure Naomi won't reject you. She might not be ready for a boyfriend yet but I doubt she'll reject you completely."

"Right." Abby and Ty both said; Abby determinedly and Ty unsurely.

He and Abby went their separate ways, and then Ty headed for the park. Since he was still worrying he walked a little slower than usual, but luckily the third bench wasn't too far away. When he neared the bench he saw that Naomi was already there sitting on it.

"Hi Ty." Naomi smiled, inviting him to sit next to her.

"Hi." Ty said sadly, sitting down.

Naomi noticed how sad and worried Ty looked and sighed.

"Look, Ty, I've been noticing how you act around me and had been wondering why." Naomi began. "Well, I think I've figured it out."

"_Oh crud, she knows._" Ty thought nervously.

"Ty...do you have a crush on me?" Naomi asked, ready to tell him why crushes were wrong.

"_Well, sort of knows._" Ty thought; then his heart made his mouth say something that completely horrified him: "Actually Naomi, I'm deeply in love with you."

Naomi looked at him, surprised, but Ty was far from surprised.

"_YOU IDIOT._" He screamed in his head. "_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE POURED YOUR ENTIRE HEART OUT LIKE THAT, NOW YOUR HEART WILL LITERALLY BREAK FOR SURE! AW MAN!_..."

His face reflected what he was feeling as he continued scolding himself, causing Naomi to become concerned.

"Ty? Ty!" Naomi tried to get his attention. "TY!"

She shook him roughly at that, finally snapping him out of it.

"Ty, relax, I'm...not going to reject you." Naomi smiled, a little shy.

"Huh?" Ty looked at her, confused.

"I...I'm in love with you too." Naomi blushed.

Ty dropped his mouth opened, happily surprised. His heart stopped hurting and pounding, and started to speed and feel lighter.

"You...you do?" Ty smiled.

"I have for a while, but I was too scared to tell you." Naomi admitted.

"You, scared...?" Ty was stunned with disbelief. "Naomi why would you be scared?"

"Because...I didn't know if anyone would love me." Naomi admitted. "You were the first guy to give me any attention."

That's the sad truth about most high schools folks: prejudism.

"I'm...shocked, I mean...I know the other guys have crushes on Paige but I thought at least three others would like you." Ty was confused.

"No, they're too busy trying to win Paige." Naomi frowned.

Now this wasn't completely true, some of the guys were dating some of the other girls. There were even at least two that liked Abby, who would be in the popular crowd if she cared about that sort of thing.

"Well, their loss." Ty smiled, gently turning her face towards his face. "You're much more beautiful than Paige."

"Really?" Naomi smiled, touched.

"You kidding? You're personality alone makes you look like a goddess." Ty grinned with sincerity.

"A goddess with glasses?" Naomi smirked teasingly; she never really hated her glasses, though she did find them bothersome during dance class.

"Oh forget that, physical looks aren't important." Ty chuckled, knowing that she was joking. "I only care about looks caused by personality."

Naomi hugged him, really touched.

"And that's why I fell in love with you." She smiled.

Ty hugged her back, and then after a minute let go.

"Truthfully, I was scared to admit my feelings for you." Ty admitted.

"You?" Naomi looked at him stunned. "Why would you be scared?"

"Because...because that's how strong my feelings for you are." Ty admitted. "Being without you is worse than anything else...even death."

Naomi dropped her mouth open, both shocked and even further in love with him.

"Oh Ty." Naomi smiled, emotional. "Believe me I would never leave you." Naomi said before kissing him on the cheek.

Ty's heart really speeded up this time, and he felt as if he were melting. He smiled, lovestruck, and he flopped back onto the bench as if he had just lost his skeleton (except he didn't flatten out of course).

"Wow, I don't think I'll be able to move for a while." Ty sighed happily.

"That's fine with me." Naomi smiled as she moved closer to him; she then lay her head over his heart and enjoyed it's beats.

They stayed like that for about five to seven minutes, and would've stayed longer if Ty's Grossometer hadn't buzzed.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Ty muttered. "Sorry Naomi I have to take this."

"It's okay." Naomi said, a little disappointed, as she let him get up.

Ty opened his Grossometer and altered it to cellphone mode.

"Abby, what is it?" Ty asked after walking a few feet away from the bench.

"Ty, I really need your help Boil's machine causes major acne trouble for people and I'm having a hard time stopping it by myself." Abby said over the screams of the people behind her.

"Okay I'll be there soon." Ty said before hanging up. "Sorry Naomi Abby really needs my help with this chore."

"It's okay, we still have tonight right?" Naomi winked.

"Ton...oh right!" Ty smiled, remembering that it's still Valentine's Day. "What would you like to do?"

"How about a movie and dinner at that fancy diner downtown." Naomi suggested. "I heard that the diner is doing a Valentine's Day special for couples."

"Sounds great, I'll call you once the chore is over." Ty grinned.

They hugged each other good-bye, and then Ty kissed Naomi on the cheek. Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled, lovestruck. As Ty ran off they then waved. Well, Ty was the one who really waved, Naomi's wave was a little weak on account of being lovestruck.


	2. The New Grossologist

A.N. Sorry to spoil the surprise (if it is one) but I saw this one deviantART post that featured Naomi in her own Slime Suit and that inspired me to make Naomi a Grossologist. Well, that and the episode "School's Grossed Out For The Summer" where Naomi actually has fun helping Ty defeat these giant tapeworms.

After Ty changed into his Slime Suit he quickly went downtown and analyzed the situation. Abby was right, the job was too big for her to handle on her own. Boil's machine looked like a giant pimple that walked on crab-like claws, had two lasers for blasting acne onto people, and two claws for fending off opponents. That's exactly what they were doing with Abby; she was trying to get closer so that she could knock Boil off the controls on top of the machine, but the claws kept getting in her way.

"I'm coming Abby!" Ty called, running towards the machine.

He already had his Goop Cannon, so he started blasting at the machine. The goop temporarily worked on the legs and claws, but unfortunately the machine was too strong to be stopped. Ty moved to the rear, hoping to find an opening for a potent shot, but one claw swung back and knocked him off his feet! He sailed through the air, hitting the wall of a building on a side street hard.

"TY!" Abby gasped.

Unexpectedly, the very person to be walking towards Ty and the nearby GRS-1 at that moment was Naomi! Concerned for Ty, though not knowing it was him, Naomi rushed over and checked on him. He was badly knocked out, but otherwise fine. Naomi then looked towards the battle and, noting the situation, quickly and gently dragged him out of sight. Seeing the GRS-1, Naomi compared the symbol on Ty's Slime Suit to the symbol on the GRS-1 and tried to open the back. Since she couldn't, she searched Ty for a key and found a flat one in his pocket. The key worked, so she opened the back and half-carried half-dragged Ty inside. Now out of danger, Naomi took a closer look at him

"Ty?" Naomi gasped to herself. "You're one of the Grossologists?"

"Hello?" A voice said from the front wall.

Naomi looked around the front wall until she saw a latch that opened the wall separating the seats from the back.

"Hi." She said, seeing Lab Rat and Hermes on the monitor on the dashboard.

"What the...who are you?" Lab Rat almost freaked since non-Grossologists weren't allowed in the GRS-1.

"My name is Naomi, who are you?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi?" Lab Rat froze, not expecting to see her. "Uh, my name is Lab Rat...that's not important! The important thing is, why are you in here, you're not allowed in here."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Naomi said. "Ty got hurt so I'd thought I'd bring him out of danger."

"Oh...wait, uh, I don't know why you thought..." Lab Rat tried to fib.

"There's no need to lie to me, I'll keep Ty's secret." Naomi smiled.

"Oh." Lab Rat relaxed. "So, how did you recognize him?"

"Considering I've been studying his features and daydreaming about him it's not surprising that I'd recognize him." Naomi grinned, blushing a little.

"Say, you love him back don't you?" Lab Rat grinned.

"Yes, very much." Naomi admitted.

"That's good, he was kinda freaking out about how'd you react earlier today." Lab Rat was relieved.

"It probably wasn't as bad as how he reacted when he admitted his love for me." Naomi shrugged. "I think he spoke without thinking and caught himself off guard."

"Dang...wait, forget the small talk Abby still needs help!" Lab Rat remembered.

"Don't worry, as soon as I take care of Ty I'll help her." Naomi went back to Ty and then stopped. "Abby's a...well I guess I should've figured that out earlier, like sister like brother."

"Aw man..." Lab Rat hit himself on the forehead.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to tell anyone." Naomi rolled her eyes as she made Ty more comfortable.

You see the back contained not only equipment but also a First Aid section. There was a stretcher with straps bolted to one wall in order to keep patients secure during bumpy rides, and a chest full of medical supplies. Naomi put Ty on the stretcher and found a cold compress for his head. She wasn't sure about the rest of his body, so Naomi decided to leave that for Abby since she knew the GRS-1 better. She then saw a closet full of spare Slime Suits and put one on. She also put on a spare pair of goggles and found an elastic to tie her hair back with. She then grabbed Ty's Goop Gun, and before leaving gave Ty a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey wait, do you know what you're doing?" Lab Rat frowned.

"Don't worry, my dance class has caused me to be very quick and nimble." Naomi brushed his protest aside. "Besides, I'm not letting Abby get hurt too."

"Well...if you're going to insist at least take one of the jetpacks." Lab Rat gave in. "They're pretty simple to use and will help avoid any attacks. They're the backpack looking items on the floor."

"Thanks." Naomi smiled, putting a jetpack on.

She then left and joined the battle. Abby was surprised by this new Grossologist, but was too busy fighting to say anything. Naomi proved to be useful, as what she learned from her dance classes did help her to dodge attacks. The jetpack helped too, and even allowed Naomi to goop the controls! Abby was stunned, but Boil was mortified. He was defeated by this new unknown Grossologist? Abby recovered and grabbed Boil, giving him to the authorities. After talking with the Detective, Abby went back to Naomi.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" Abby said, confused.

"Abby, it's me Naomi." Naomi grinned.

"What?" Abby gasped. "Naomi how...why..."

"I saw Ty get hurt and recognized him." Naomi explained. "I then figured that you were the other Grossologist. Ty's back at your vehicle resting."

They then started walking toward the GRS-1.

"Again thank you, but why...?" Abby asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt too, plus I wanted to avenge Ty." Naomi smiled.

"I knew it, you love him back." Abby smiled.

"With all my heart." Naomi admitted.

"Really?" Abby looked really happy. "I can bet Ty was beyond happy about that when you told him."

"He was, though he was also surprised."

"I'm not, actually I was hoping for this to happen."

"I'm glad, because there's no other guy I'd ever want to be with." Naomi blushed. "I believe that he's the one."

"Really? Ty believes that you're the one for him." Abby smiled. "I guess great minds think alike."

They then entered the GRS-1 and went to check on Ty. Ty wasn't as badly knocked out as they thought, for his back took most of the blow (not enough to harm his spine, only enough to cause bruises). He was glad to see Abby safe and unharmed, but shocked to see Naomi there. Despite the goggles and her tied back hair he still recognized her.

"Naomi!" Ty gasped, sitting up - this was a mistake as he lay back down with pain.

"*Shh*, relax Ty you took a bad blow there." Naomi said gently, affectionately waving a hand through his hair. "Everything's all right, that guy on the machine has been stopped and I'll take both your secrets to the grave."

"Boil?" Ty smiled. "You two stopped Boil?"

"Actually Naomi did." Abby smiled, impressed. "Her dance classes have benefited her in more ways than one, you should've seen her out there."

They continued talking, Naomi and Abby explaining everything and Ty expressing gratitude as well as being impressed with Naomi's help. They then strapped Ty in and Abby drove off. Naomi sat on the bolted chair next to the stretcher and held Ty's hand. Both Naomi and Ty gazed at each other during the trip.

They then took Naomi to the Gag Lab, since Abby got the idea of initiating Naomi into the Grossologists. Ty agreed enthusiastically, and while Naomi admitted that she didn't have as strong a stomach as them she still would be glad to join them. Lab Rat was unsure of this due to The Director, and sure enough The Director was furious.

"You brought a civilian into the Gag Lab?" He said angrily.

"Excuse me, in all fairness I figured out their secret, they didn't tell me." Naomi approached the screen; Abby, Ty, and Lab Rat were impressed with her boldness. "And there's no need to be angry, I'm not going to tell anyone anything about the Grossologists. In fact I would like to join."

"A civilian as a Grossologist...?" The Director protested.

"Hey! For your information Abby and I are civilians too!" Ty defended Naomi angrily. "After all we go to school with the other non-Grossologists and everything."

"And Naomi was a big help in defeating Boil earlier." Abby added, joining Ty and Naomi at the screen. "If fact she was the one who defeated Boil."

"She...?" The Director became stunned speechless.

"Who is Boil anyway?" Naomi asked.

"He's an evil ex-Grossologist who has been trying to take over the business." Lab Rat explained.

"Oh, boy talk about holding a grudge." Naomi shook her head disapprovingly.

"Actually he was evil from the beginning, that's why he was fired." Abby explained.

"Good for whoever fired him then." Naomi nodded.

"Uh, he did." Lab Rat pointed at The Director, who was still speechless.

"Smart choice." Naomi smiled to The Director.

The Director got his voice back. He was no longer angry, but he was still unsure.

"Naomi...why did you defeat Boil?" He asked.

"I didn't want him to harm Abby, and I wanted to get back at him for hurting Ty." Naomi explained, putting a hand on Ty's shoulder. "I'd do anything for Ty."

"And I'd do anything for Naomi which means if you do anything to harm her then..." Ty got in front of Naomi defensively.

"Whoa, Ty easy." Abby got in front to keep him back. "Let's not resort to violence and threats here."

The Director, however, softened, which surprised Lab Rat, Abby and Ty since they rarely saw him like that.

"You two are in love with each other, aren't you?" The Director realized.

"Yes, in fact we're going on our first date tonight." Naomi smiled, moving up so that she could wrap an arm around Ty; Ty wrapped his arm around her in response and looked at her lovingly.

"I can see it..." The Director said softly, thinking.

That's when Ty, Abby, and Lab Rat remembered that The Director is happily married. Unlike with the Grossologists The Director was always kind and patient with his wife and son. Ty, Abby and Lab Rat then realized that Ty and Naomi's love for each other reminded The Director of his love for his wife and vice-versa.

"Okay," The Director smiled. "She's in."

The Grossologists, including Naomi now, cheered. Ty even swung Naomi around like a ballet dancer.

"Ty, I didn't know you could dance." Naomi smiled, impressed.

"Well, you bring out the best in me." Ty smiled back.

They hugged, and it was a few minutes before they let go. When they did Naomi was introduced to the various duties of being a Grossologist. This included a tour of the Gag Lab, how to work the weapons and other devices, and an introduction to the villains Abby and Ty had faced repeatedly. Naomi also became attached to Hermes, who in turn liked her back. It wasn't often that Hermes met a female who wasn't scared of rats. A Slime Suit was quickly made for Naomi, pink colored at her request. Naomi then had to train in martial arts before officially going out onto the field, but the skills she learned from her dance classes helped her ace the basic moves. She didn't train long, since Ty and Naomi still had to get ready for their date that night.


	3. The First Date

That night, around six or so, Ty waited for Naomi in front of the fancy diner she had mentioned. Now 'fancy diner' may seem oxymoronic, but The Fancy Burger was more high class than other diners. Ty realized that this diner was supposed to be an inexpensive dating location for teens and adults with limited funds. Despite being fancy The Fancy Burger still appealed to kids, as the mascot was a burger in a tuxedo (well, whatever parts of a tuxedo could fit it anyway) and there was a kids meal offered. Ty looked through the window to check out the decor, and a few minutes later Naomi arrived.

"Hi Ty." Naomi smiled.

"Hi..." Ty froze, feeling as if Cupid's arrow hit him. "Wow, Naomi you look gorgeous."

Naomi was wearing a nice pink buttoned shirt and a knee-length red skirt. She also had a purse to match and in her hair was a barrette with hearts on it

"Thanks, you look dashing too." Naomi blushed.

Ty was wearing a buttoned red shirt and good blue pants. He also carried a bag where he kept his wallet and Valentine's Day card for Naomi.

"Thanks." Ty smiled.

They linked arms and went inside. Ty ordered the Valentine's Day Special and they went to sit at the same side of a window booth.

The Valentine's Day Special was special indeed. In a heart shaped basket was two burgers, each meant to be half a heart so that when combined the burgers made a heart shape. Surrounding the burgers were fries, and the drinks came in a red collector's mug set. The mug set was set up like the burgers, with each mug being half a heart. Decorating one mug were the pink letters GF for girlfriend, and on the other mug were the pink letters BF for boyfriend.

Ty and Naomi enjoyed the meal immensely, especially Naomi after she got Ty's Valentine. It was the typical message on a heart shaped card with lace, except the message Ty wrote wasn't typical: 'Naomi, you are the most wonderful girl I've ever known. You're beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, and all those other good qualities. I can't believe that Heaven would let an angel like you stay down here and be friends with me, and I hope that when you return you'll take me with you. I love you with all of my being. Ty.'. Naomi was so moved by Ty's card, especially the heaven and angel part, that she almost cried with happiness.

Naomi then gave Ty a card, though her's was a little more simple: 'Ty, you're the kindest and most thoughtful boy I've ever known. All the other boys are superficial or bullies, but you're too good to be true. I'm probably not good enough for you, but I hope someday you can love me at least a quarter of how much I love you: with all my heart and soul. Naomi.'. Ty was also very moved, but scoffed at the 'not being good enough for him' part.

"Naomi how could you think that you're not good enough for me?" Ty shook his head.

"Well, you're such a great guy, you're not only kind and thoughtful but also really handsome. If the others weren't so prejudiced about things like mold and bugs then you would be at the top of the popular list." Naomi hung her head with a shy smile.

"Oh, I'm not that great." Ty blushed.

"Don't be silly, to me you're the greatest guy ever." Naomi smiled at him. "And you deserve many girlfriends."

"But I don't want many girlfriends, all I want is you." Ty wrapped his arm around Naomi. "All I need is your love, that's the only thing that keeps me going."

"Well, you have an infinite amount of that." Naomi smiled. "And all I need in return is for you to love me back even a little."

"If that's all you need, then I really am the greatest guy ever, because my love for you is infinite." Ty smiled.

Naomi kissed him on the cheek again, and Ty kissed her cheek in return. They weren't ready for the official kiss, since they heard that that was when you would find out whether or not you're meant to be with that person. Truthfully, they were a little scared that they wouldn't be meant to be since they loved each other more than they loved themselves. What they didn't know though, was that **that** is the official definition of true love: loving someone (outside the family) more than yourself.

They would've stayed longer at the diner, except they had to get to the movie. After putting the mugs in Ty's bag and returning the basket they left for the theater holding hands and holding their respective cards in their free hands.

At the theater there were various genres of movies playing, but obviously Ty and Naomi decided on a romantic movie. The movie really affected them, for they slowly held hands and leaned as close to each other as possible. Naomi eventually rested her head on Ty's shoulder, and was so comfortable and secure that she fell asleep. Ty noticed this a few minutes later and woke her up in time for the ending. The hero got the girl, and Ty knew exactly how he felt.

After the movie they went to get a medium milkshake for desert, and after deciding on the flavor drank it together using separate straws. Ty walked Naomi home as they drank it, and they were almost done as they neared her house. They stopped, finished the milkshake, and Naomi offered to throw out the cup for Ty.

"Okay." Ty agreed. "Naomi I had a wonderful time tonight, this was the best day of my life."

"Even though you got hurt from hitting a wall?" Naomi pretended to look confused.

"I've completely forgotten about that." Ty smiled back. "Your love and care healed me."

They hugged again, and Ty walked Naomi to the door. Naomi's parents invited him in and talked to him for a bit. They liked him right away, especially after he admitted how long and why he loved their daughter. They were also glad that Ty was planning to get a good job (as a scientist), but mostly they approved over how much Ty loved Naomi. The fact that Ty declared Naomi to be more important to him than life itself completely won them over. After a little more than half-n-hour it was time for Ty to go home, so he handed Naomi her respective mug from dinner. Naomi walked Ty to the door, and just as they reached the porch they couldn't hold back any longer. Their love was too strong for them, and they had their first kiss.

Ty's heart sped up, and he felt as if he were floating. He grew warmer from her love until he thought he was going to faint, and his legs felt like Jello. He knew that he was right: Naomi's the one for him. He still couldn't believe that he was kissing Naomi though, he always dreamed of it but never expected it to happen.

Naomi's heart also sped up, and she too felt as if she were floating. Unlike Ty the warmth she got from his love made her feel more like melting than fainting. She also felt weak at the knees, and if it weren't for Ty holding onto her she probably would've fallen onto her knees. Naomi then knew that Ty was the one: her true love. She was a little more believing than Ty of the kiss, though it took her a while to process the fact that she was kissing the guy she dreamed about for around a year.

After they broke the kiss, they gazed lovingly at each other, and then reluctantly let go. Ty walked home, feeling as though he were walking on air. This caused him to slightly dance as he continued walking. Naomi smiled as she watched him leave, a mixture of emotions like love and happiness. She went to bed dreaming of her true love Ty.

_At Ty's house..._

"I'm home!" Ty called happily as he walked into the living room.

His dad Harvey Archer was doing the dishes, so just Abby and their mom Petunia Archer greeted him.

"Hi son, how was your date?" Petunia asked.

"Wonderful." Ty sighed as he fell back onto the couch. "Naomi is the one."

"Whoa, you mean you two...?" Abby, though she slightly expected this, was still stunned.

"Are true loves." Ty sighed. "We had our first kiss tonight."

Petunia of course went through the usual maternal reactions about this sort of subject, and to avoid exasperation I'm not going to go into full detail. Let's just say that she got all emotional, went to tell Harvey, and Harvey stopped doing the dishes to congratulate his son. Petunia didn't return with him, as she was busy blowing her nose from her earlier 'cry of happiness'.

"Congratulations son, not everyone is lucky enough to find their true love." Harvey smiled. "It looks like your taking after your old man."

"Dad, you're not that old." Ty chuckled and Abby giggled.

"Oh you know what I meant." Harvey playfully mussed Ty's hair; he then checked Ty's heartbeat. "Yup, your heart is beating similarly to how my heart beats for your mom."

"Only similar?" Abby tipped her head a little.

"It can't be exactly alike as every heart beats at their own rhythm." Petunia explained as she entered the living room. "This is wonderful..."

"Okay mom, don't wear out your tear ducts." Abby grinned. "Save them for the wedding."

"Abby!" Ty laughed. "Please, it is still early for that you know."

"Hey you can still plan a little for it." Abby retorted good-naturedly

"Okay, Abby that's enough." Harvey chuckled. "Let's at least wait until graduation before discussing that subject."

"Oh no, like father like daughter: a pair of teasers." Ty joked.

"Ty!" Abby and Harvey laughed.

"Okay okay, I have to finish the dishes." Harvey chuckled, still laughing as he went back to the kitchen.

"I'd better get to bed, I want to get a head start on dreaming about Naomi." Ty got up from the couch.

"Oh, Ty did you remember to give Naomi your Valentine?" Abby remembered.

"Yup, and she loved it and gave me one too. You know, for some strange reason she thought that she wasn't good enough for me."

"Really? And **you** were scared of being rejected." Abby smirked, amused.

"I know, I guess I wouldn't have been the only one with a broken heart if we hadn't ended up together." Ty placed a hand over his own heart.

"A broken heart?" Petunia looked concerned.

"Yeah, a literal one." Ty nodded before going upstairs.

"But, a literal broken heart..." Petunia collapsed onto a chair.

"Causes death." Abby finished. "Ty and I already went through that talk."

"Your father never said anything to me about that." Petunia looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Because I didn't want that fact to affect whether or not you loved me back." Harvey said as he returned into the living room. "And for that same reason I'll bet Ty never told Naomi."

Petunia, not hurt any longer, got up and embraced Harvey.

"Harvey, truthfully if we hadn't ended up together I would've gotten a literal broken heart too."

They kissed, and Abby smiled a little before looking sad. She then went upstairs and knocked on Ty's room.

"Come in." Ty said.

Abby entered his room.

"Hi Abby...what's wrong?" Ty asked, concerned, noticing how sad she looked.

"I just...wanted to congratulate you for finding your true love." Abby said as she sat down on the bed; Ty sat down next to her. "Not everyone is as lucky as you and Naomi or our parents."

Ty then realized what was bothering her.

"Abby, don't worry you'll find your true love." Ty placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly.

"How can you be so sure?" Abby looked as if she were about to cry.

"Because you deserve true love." Ty said. "You are always there for others and care about others...well except for Paige but that's understandable..."

Abby chuckled a little and then her face fell again.

"Still, Abby I'm serious." Ty gave her a slight hug. "You deserve true love even more than me, you have been less affected by things like jealousy for one thing..."

"Oh Ty, you don't have to feel bad about that..."

"But I do, the world could've been taken over, either by fart gas or flies, because of me." Ty hung his head shamefully.

"Look, Ty, I'll admit with the flies you overreacted but you still tried everything possible to fix your mistake. And with working with Fartor that was his machine's fault not yours."

"But if I didn't feel so useless and unappreciated..."

"Ty, listen, we already went over this but that was my fault." Abby interrupted with friendly sternness. "I'm a person of action and sometimes I forget to think before I act. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Ty hugged her.

"Don't worry Abby, you'll find true love. After all if I take after dad then you must take after mom." Ty winked.

Abby hugged him back.

"Well, time for you to get started on those dreams about Naomi." Abby smiled as she started to leave.

"Yeah, goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight Ty."

And Ty did have wonderful dreams about Naomi.


	4. Time Passes

Ty and Naomi spent the rest of high school deeply in love. The other guys were stunned that Ty didn't go for Paige but when they confronted him about that Ty retorted "Like you guys know what true love is." That shocked the other guys into silence. As for Paige she was grateful that Ty didn't like her, as she considered him a loser like Abby, but she was still jealous about Ty seeing Naomi as more beautiful than her. This time Abby did the retort: "Hey, once you learn how to look at someone through their personality then you'll see why Ty considers you ugly." Paige was ticked off, and started to insult Abby back. She wasn't able to finish, as Ty unintentionally knocked her down when he opened his locker. It was unintentional because he didn't even know that Paige was there, he was too busy talking to Naomi. He continued to not notice her as he and Naomi walked away, leaving Paige emotionally frazzled.

As for the Grossology team, they became more successful than ever thanks to their new member. Naomi soon got a Slime Suit of her own, colored hot pink, special googles that would fit over her glasses, and a special hair net to keep her hair in a bun. She became even more nimble and quick thanks to her martial arts training, which not only aided her on the field but also in dancing. Naomi eventually became well studied on the subject of grossology, but she never achieved the high level of knowledge that Abby, Ty, or Lab Rat had. It was just as well, for Abby, Lab Rat, and Ty combined already covered the brains of the team. Since Lab Rat wasn't athletic and Ty was more into books than battles, Naomi rounded out the athletic side of the team.

A.N. The idea of Naomi's Slime Suit being pink belongs entirely to TeenTitans4Evr on deviantART.

Graduation came and went, and the hardest moment in Ty and Naomi's relationship begun: being physically separated. While Ty went to a topnotch school that revolved around science Naomi continued her dancing and became part of a touring dancing group. Ty and Naomi still kept in contact as much as possible: they either called or e-mailed each other once a day, sent each other holiday and birthday cards, and when Christmas break of the second year rolled around Ty left campus to watch her perform in _The Nutcracker_. This wasn't the first time, as Naomi invited him to a few of her dance classes during high school, but this time was different. This time, instead of being part of one of the group dances, Naomi had earned the solo dance of the Sugarplum Fairy. Ty was enchanted by her performance, so much so that he barely paid attention to the rest of the play. After the performance Ty went backstage with a bouquet of roses and congratulated Naomi. Naomi thanked him, and then told him that after two more performances - one per week - she will be able to head back to their hometown with him. Ty stayed in town, and invited his family to the last performance. He didn't need to invite Naomi's parents, as they already saw the first one (he didn't see them until he went backstage to see Naomi since their seats were far apart).

After the last performance was over, they all headed home. Ty first went back to his parents' house to drop off his stuff, and then headed for Naomi's house. He and Naomi talked for hours, though he couldn't stay the night since it was Christmas Eve. He sneakily left a package under the tree without Naomi or her parents noticing, and said his good-byes. Leaving wasn't as hard as you might expect for him, as the Archers and Naomi and her family had made plans to come over to the Archer's house for Christmas dinner.

The next morning, after opening their presents, the Archers got their house ready for their upcoming guests. As for Naomi and her family, they opened almost all of their presents. There was a small one that Naomi couldn't opened since it said so on the tag: 'Naomi, don't open this until you see me again. Merry Christmas! From Ty'. Naomi, even though she was confused, obeyed and put the present in her purse as she got ready.

After Naomi and her parents reached the Archers' house, they were welcomed in by Abby. Naomi was surprised that Ty didn't open the door, and even more surprised that he was nowhere to be seen. Naomi didn't see Ty until both families gathered in the living room to exchange presents. Ty entered the living room last.

"Okay Naomi, you can open your present now." Ty smiled as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Naomi did, and found a jewelry case under the wrappings. When she opened the case, she found a heart-shaped diamond ring glittering inside it.

"Ty..." Naomi gasped happily, realizing what the ring was.

Ty got down on one knee.

"Naomi," He said, taking her hands. "We always knew that we're meant to be together, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you, and own a house with you and everything. In other words: will you marry me?"

Naomi smiled, emotional, though not as emotional as their parents - especially the moms.

"Of course I'll marry you." Naomi said, getting down to hug Ty.

They hugged for a few seconds as their families applauded, and then Ty put the ring on Naomi's finger. They then kissed. After congratulations were finished they all got down to discussing the wedding.


	5. The Wedding and Future

The wedding was your average wedding: in a church decorated with flowers, family and friends in the pews, a tall wedding cake with figures of the bride and groom on top, etc. One part that wasn't average though was the fact that Lab Rat came to the wedding! Normally he was scared of the outdoors, only coming out if a Grossologist was indisposed or if Hermes was in trouble. In this case, Lab Rat didn't have to come since Ty set up a camera system so that Lab Rat could watch it on his computer. However, according to Lab Rat, any wedding is too special to miss, especially if it's the wedding of your best friend. Ty, touched, immediately made Lab Rat the best man.

The wedding went on as usual, with vows and speeches. Same with the reception: dancing, eating, talking, a speech from the best man, etc. As for the honeymoon, the location was difficult to decide on. Ty wanted to go to a swamp to study the water and plants, and Naomi wanted to go to a romantic city. They compromised by picking New Orleans, which has a bayou and can be a romantic location to vacation in (especially due to the French atmosphere). Ty and Naomi had a lot of fun in both parts, the city and the bayou, and especially enjoyed the Jazz.

Time passed, during and after the honeymoon, and eventually Ty and Naomi had children, three of them. They had two girls and one boy: Adora, Nancy, and Taylor. Nancy and Taylor eventually joined Grossology, but Adora didn't due to preferring things like cheerleading and fashion (she didn't turn out like Paige though, to Ty, Naomi, and especially Abby's relief). Ty and Naomi lived the rest of their lives like a fairytale couple: happy, secure, deeply in love, but also with some obstacles and opponents (most of them from Grossology). Because of that, there isn't much more to say than: they lived happily ever after.

Oh, and Abby? She found true love too, and not long after Ty and Naomi did. But that's another story.


End file.
